The present invention relates to a racket frame and protective packing device arrangement which protects and catgut string and greatly improves the strength of the frame of the racket.
Prior art protective elements 2 which are fastened to the frame 1 for inserting the catgut string 3, as shown in FIG. 1, are to protect the catgut string and prevent it from being damaged by the sharp orifices of the string holes 21 on the frame. In order to facilitate the insertion of the catgut string 3, chamfered edges are made on the turning corners of the protective elements 2. Therefore, the protective elements tear easily at the chamfered edges. When the protective elements are damaged, the catgut string becomes not protected.